Their Love Has No Boundaries
by unagi-chen
Summary: Maybe they weren't the norm. Maybe they weren't like others. "But that's okay, 'cause we're the exception." -Complete-
1. Their Love is Forever

Gentle Kisses and Stolen Hearts

_I don't own Fruits Basket._

Chapter 1: Their Love is Forever

…

"What should we bring to Hatori's?" Hatsuharu Sohma glanced between packs of pre-made dumplings and sushi. He looked up at his silent partner, who was holding a box of seaweed.

"I could make onigiri," Izuzu Sohma dropped the box into her basket. Haru smiled at her rebellion, she was cute when she acted like that.

"I suppose I'll look for fillings then?" he questioned. Rin turned to him with a thoughtful gaze.

"Well, yes that would be helpful, unless your mother has some," she replied slowly, "Oh! But Kazuma loves onigiri, I could use what's left for him the- Oh!" She blushed as Haru came up behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"You're cute when you care so much," he murmured in her ear. Rin blushed harder.

"I don't!" she protested, unwrapping his arms to face him. "I just want to show my gratitude, that's all!" she walked passed him in search of onigiri fillings, fully aware of his lusty smile behind.

The pair was buying groceries for Haru's mother, and in the process was picking up things to bring to Hatori's house, whom was holding an engagement party for him and Mayuko. The two had finally gotten together, after months of dating.

Haru looked up to his girlfriend. She was debating between packs of fish filling and plums. He smiled wider.

There was no doubt about it. She was the one he would marry. They had been through so much together; so much that there past hardships bonded them together. He had helped her overcome many of her troubles, while she was a place of comfort for him, someone he could talk about his worries without ridicule.

Even after the bond was broken, they were still inseparable. Haru visited Rin on a daily basis at Kazuma's, where they spent time together doing whatever they felt like. Because the curse was gone, this was a chance to make up all those years they lost while in captivity, suffering because of their animal spirits. Each day they lived to the fullest, never worrying about the next.

Though marriage was still a long way over, Haru was glad it would be Rin. She was kind and caring through her aloof side, always worrying over everyone. She would be a great mother with these qualities, and he was more then willing to make her one.

"Ah, Haru? Which one?" Rin held up the two packs, obviously unable to decide. Haru looked at her with a gentle look. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss, one that left them both gasping for air.

"Let's buy both." He breathed.

…

Rin could not believe how lucky she was, Ever. Not only was the kindest, most caring and loving boy hers, but he was _hot_. She saw all the other girls look at her with jealousy as she walked down the aisles with Haru, hand in hand.

She hoped to walk down a different aisle with him, one that would bond them more then just their love for each other. It was every girls dream to get married, and though she didn't show it, it was hers too. She knew it would be Haru, as they had been through so much pain, yet their love survived.

She was so lucky. Their were so many times during the cursed period where she felt like dying, ending her life to escape the pain. Being a member of the zodiac was not a blessing; it was a plague, a disease. It was a hole that she had been thrown into and could not climb out.

And it was Haru who cured her. It was Haru who pulled her out, wiped her tears away and kissed her bruises to heal. He was her savior, one she could turn to for help. He was always there, to chase her when she ran, to catch her when she fell.

Rin was never a social one. She hardly associated with others, and when she did, they called her an ice queen. Her angry and indifferent demeanor often scared others away.

However, Haru never left, pushing aside the façade and seeing inside to her heart. And she loved him for that. He pushed her to her boundaries; giving her chance to meet others, make friends. Because of him, she was slowly reconciliation with the rest of the Sohma and more. Everyone saw a great change in her, and it was all because of him.

She watched as he walked to the cash register, slightly tugging on her hand. He would move the world for her.

But she would move the universe for him.


	2. A Love Like No Other

Our Love Has No Boundaries

_I don't own Fruits Basket._

Chapter 2: A Love Like No Other

…

"I think we should stop by that bakery near Kagura's job, the chocolate she got last time was delicious," Haru looked up in the warm day. The two had left the grocery store, and were walking through a park, enjoying the nice breeze.

"Ah yes…" Rin nodded in agreement, remembering how quickly they had finished the box. "Is Kagura going tonight to Hatori-san's?"

"No, I think she has a date." Haru smiled at Rin, nudging her. Both remembered the day when Kagura confided in a bunch of them her crush on a male worker at the daycare, and asked for advice. Rin had told her to take control and ask him out, which she did and succeeded.

"It's nice to know that she found her love," Rin smiled slightly. Even though before she never appreciated Kagura's friendship, now she was glad that the former Boar had never given up hope of her, like Haru. Through every cold brush off, Kagura kept persisting for a relationship, and now that Rin could see change in her life did she realize that Kagura's stubbornness had contributed to it. Therefore, Rin had made an extra effort to reach out to Kagura, which the female happily obliged.

"Looks like she moved on after the curse," Haru wisely said, looking wistfully into the sky. "Looks like everyone has." Rin looked over to her lover, taking full meaning of his statement. It was true. All the formerly cursed had moved on with their lives, living it to the fullest to make up the lost years of captivity.

"Like us," Rin added quietly. Haru smiled down at her, and squeezed her tight.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he murmured. Rin blushed.

…

"Oh! There it is!" Rin pointed to the Kodomo No Kea, and sure enough, a small quaint bakery stood next door. The pair slowly made their way over to it.

"Kagura, wait!" Both froze in their tracks, and turned to the source. Kagura was walking out the door of a nearby restaurant, her face red as a tomato. A blonde haired male ran up to her, holding her on her shoulder.

"Dai-san, I-I don't k-know what t-to say," she stuttered. "I-I'm s-sor-"

"Kagura, I don't care if you really don't think I'm your boyfriend," Dai cut in, his face firm. "I don't care if you aren't looking for a relationship, or anything like it. I have to tell you something, something important." Kagura looked up slowly, her face still red. The male grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eyes, his face intent on his action.

"I love you Kagura. Ever since you walked through that door your first day, and helped me carry supplies in. I love your great chemistry with the kids, but your awkwardness with the workers. I love how you walk in each day with a bright smile on your face, and you leave each day with the same smile plastered there.

I want to know more about you Kagura. I want to know what you like and dislike, what makes you happy and sad. I want to know about your past, and plans for the future. I want to know what you do so that you're happy every morning, and keep that way for the rest of the day.

I love you Kagura. You're the bright sun that shines so much light in my world. I just…" his face went red, suddenly realizing the weight of his monologue. "I just wanted you to know that…" his voice trailed off, as he looked down in embarrassment. Rin could see Kagura was still frozen, obviously contemplating his words.

_Tell him,_ Rin though desperately. It was a perfect chance, the right time to tell this boy her feelings.

"I like you too."

Rin's face rose suddenly, and she gave a silent cheer. Kagura's face was red yet determined, as if she heard Rin's silent plea.

"The thing is though… I don't know if I can act like a g-girlf-friend to you. I was so awkward with you, and I've never done this with anyone. I want to change, so I can act appropriately but I don- mmphf!"

The blonde haired male lightly pressed his lips onto Kagura's. Kagura was initially shocked by this, but slowly sank into the intimate gesture, the two of them acting as if nothing else in the world existed but them. Even after they broke apart, they continued to stare at each other, and only at each other.

Rin looked at their kiss with a sense of longing. She honestly couldn't remember a time when Haru- or anyone for that matter- that kissed her as tenderly as such. Her parents had avoided physical contact beyond holding hands during their "so called fairy tail" times, obviously burdened by her even then. Even Haru only gave her passionate (and beyond) kisses, often hot and steamy and leaving her breathless. They were good, no doubt, but still…

As she watched Kagura's blushed cheeks smiling up at Dai own red faced grin, she couldn't help but feel jealous. He had a casual yet protective arm around her waist, and her hands were placed lightly on top of them. It was such a cute and happy scene, that even Rin, who was known for her dislike of such fluffiness, was feeling the love.

She and Haru walked past the two, who were too engrossed in each other to recognize them. Rin continued to watch when Haru went to buy the chocolate. The two continued to stand there laughing awkwardly, unsure what to do. It was the perfect first date, sealed with a kiss.

"Neh, Rin? Are you all right?" she heard his deep voice call to her, but didn't respond, only continued watching in her daze. He followed her gaze and smirked. Wrapping his arms around hers.

"You jealous?" he whispered. She didn't betray any emotion, unsure of what she was feeling. Yes, she loved Haru, but sometimes she felt they had moved so fast. Because they both were under the curse for so long, they had no time for the petty couple things, like cute dates and sweet kisses. Instead, because both longed for human companionship due to the nature of their animal spirits, they skipped all that and jumped straight into hardcore dating, though Rin definitely could say she _enjoyed_ that. However, here they were, acting as a married 40 year old couple, and neither had turned 20 yet!

Sometimes, Rin just wanted those years back. She and Haru should have been innocent school kids in love with each other. Instead, they were battling physical and mental demons daily, and would cling to each other for support. This only strengthen their bond, but…

She watched the red-faced couple, as they awkwardly stood there, embarrassed but happy to be with each other. When had she ever experienced that with Haru?

"What's up?" said male broke her train of thought. She looked up at him with a fail grin.

"Don't say nothing, I know you better then that," Haru cut in before Rin could deny it. She blushed at his sudden sternness, but decided to share.

"Don't you ever feel you lost so many years due to the curse? Like we missed out on growing up because we were so occupied with the animal spirits? One look at Haru's face confirmed that yes, he agreed. She pointed to where Kagura and Dai were.

"When did we ever go on cute dates, where we were embarrassed and blushing like that, yet we were overly happy? In fact, have we ever gone on a legit date? And don't say and don't say yes we have, a trip to your bed doesn't count," she blushed at her outburst, but maintained her composure. Haru on the other hand, he looked a mixture of shock, surprise, though a sly grin made its way on his face.

"I like this overly expressive side of yours," he chuckled, reminding Rin that her image wasn't usually like this. However, at the moment, it seemed appropriate to break out of character. She gave an evil pout to Haru, who still had not commented on the matter at hand. They stood like this for a while, Haru with a wide grin and Rin with her pout. Finally, Rin turned and started walking in anger away.

"Okay okay, Rin, what do you want me to say?" Haru burst out, grabbing her before she could move any further. He stared her down with his burning eyes.

"I don't know…" she mumbled, shocked at his intense glance. "I just… I just think…"

"Think our love isn't true because we didn't follow the norm? Think that because we don't have a typical love story, that it could affect us later?" He hit it spot on. Her cheeks burned even more at his frankness.

"Rin…" Haru sighed, appearing in deep thoughts. Without any warning, he immediately pressed on her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Fuck the norm," he whispered into her mouth. She tried to protest, but he silenced her with another breathtaking kiss.

"Sure, we aren't the typical love story, in fact, so far from it. But that's what makes us bonded together. We don't follow the norm, cause we're the exception. And this exception, all that makes us different, they make us stronger.

Sure, we skipped all the lovey dovey stuff. And yeah, there are times when I wish I could have taken you on cute dates without the others breathing down our necks. But if it weren't for the curse Rin, well… I would never have met you. And that's the one thing I don't regret." Rin's eyes brightened at this statement. She never thought of it that way…

"Don't think we lost so many years of our childhood Rin," Haru's face was earnest, his eyes burning with passion. "I don't see it that way. Those were the best years of my life, cause I got to spend it with you."

He pulled her into a tight hug, and Rin smiled. How could she ever doubt their love, especially with this wonderful man? Had she not spent a whole grocery shop fantasizing about her wedding with him? Haru was right; all that they had been through only made them stronger.

"But…" he suddenly pulled back, the mischievous glance back on his face. "If you really want a date, I know a real nice plac-"

"Not you're bed." Rin spat out. Haru grinned wider.

"Wasn't thinking that way…" he lilted, Rin blushing harder at her assumption. Haru slipped his hands in hers and swung them.

"Actually, it's this real beautiful park my mom told me about, that she went to with my dad. It's apparently a real romantic spot, and even has this café in front that sells the best smoothies ever, as I was told." He smiled sweetly at her, and she looked up in shock at this romantic side to him. Mesmerized, she nodded slowly, blushing. Haru's grin widened even more.

"Ah! Wait, what about Hatori's? We can't be late to that!" Rin blurted out, remembering the reason for their shopping. Haru squeezed her hand more, pulling her towards him.

"Sure we can," he whispered in her ear. "Cause we're the exception, remember?"


End file.
